1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure herein relate to an etchant composition and methods of fabricating a metal wiring and a thin film transistor substrate using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, a plasma display apparatus, an electrophoretic display apparatus, and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus, have been widely used.
Such display apparatuses may include a substrate and a plurality of pixels included on the substrate. Each pixel may include a gate line on the substrate and a thin film transistor (TFT) coupled to a data line. A gate-on voltage is input to the thin film transistor through the gate line and an image signal is input through the data line.
The gate line and the data line may be formed of metal and may be patterned by a photolithography process.